Most mechanical components wear with time. An electro-mechanical actuator (EMA) is no different. Over time, the efficiency of an EMA may degrade due to internal wear and other factors. Reduced efficiency may result in slower response times and higher power consumption. Ultimately, an EMA may even fail as a result of wear. In an aircraft application, for example, EMA failure may have undesired side effects such as brake failure. Reduced efficiency in an EMA may be a precursor to complete failure.